The Galaxies Reunite
by NeoSCosmos
Summary: A Complex Sailormoon Fanfic based on the anime and manga. Setting right after Stars series. Original Senshis must leave their galaxy to find other senshis from other galaxies to defeat a universal plague called Chaos made by the evil gods.
1. Prologue

**THE WAR OF DIMENTION GODS AND SENSHIS**

THE GALAXIES REUNITE PROLOGUE

A long time ago, the universe was created. When this happened, many gods and goddesses were brought into being. There were evil gods and good gods, light and dark. The gods warred for many centuries over who would rule the cosmos. Finally, after many centuries of fighting, there was peace. There was one goddess that was different from the others; she had a blue mark on her neck of an eye. Her name was Kuriaa Miraizou. She had silver eyes and blue braided hair with silver streaks in it. To put it mildly, she looked stunning to anyone. But the gods didn't care for how she looked; the only thing they thought about when they saw her was the mark on her neck. They called her a freak; she was left alone her whole life. She went her own ways and learned many things that the ancestor gods didn't know about the cosmos. She had the sight to understand and see things before they came. Kuriaa called her power the Future Light.

Meanwhile, the evil gods were ticked off; they were sick and tired of the peace. Kuriaa could sense their frustration. Kuriaa closed her eyes, and before her she saw the evil gods standing near a canteen. Kuriaa had a bad feeling about what the gods were doing. But she knew that she was the only one who saw this and was the only one who could stop them. Kuriaa's vision disappeared; she was anxious to find out what was happening. She sat and thought and thought of a way to stop them. Meanwhile, in the evil gods' world the canteen began to shake. The evil gods were pleased; the eldest god called out, "Chaos arise!" A little black womanly chaotic creature arose. "Attack the universe, destroy everything." The evil god laughed out evilly. Chaos then flew away into the cosmos.

Kuriaa sensed Chaos leaving. She knew she had no time left so she asked her powers to allow her to travel through space to follow Chaos, but she knew she could not do it alone. At that moment Kuriaa's powers burst. Her powers flew out into the universe. She knew her powers would help her somehow but didn't know how. From that time on she called her self the Sailor Senshis' Goddess, "the beautiful pretty soldier of the gods". As time went by, galaxies began to evolve, then planets, then life force. The life forces began to evolve very quickly. Sooner or later the planet became homes to living organisms. SSG's powers flew towards anything that seemed good at heart, like the good gods. Soon or later the planets were home to humans. There were some humans who were born differently from the normal humans. SSG sensed her powers being absorbed, so she contacted those humans who absorbed them and told them their destiny to be Sailor Senshis. SSG's power only chose humans with pure hearts. When Chaos sensed the senshis being born, it had just reached the portal to the universe. Chaos could not stand feeling the good power of the good gods so it decided to destroy and dominate the universe.

A war began between Chaos and the senshis; it decided who would dominate the universe. Senshis fell quickly; Chaos arrived at this one galaxy where she met a senshi who was known as the strongest senshi in their galaxy. Her name was Sailor Galaxia. She was a noble woman; she believed that she had enough power to take on this evil, monstrous being that had been destroying her home. The danger was great, and the outcome was very unpredictable. Sailor Galaxia and Chaos' battle displayed the immense war between pure good and evil. Galaxia, being the proud warrior, overcame the monster of the universe by driving the sword into Chaos. Chaos would not die, so Galaxia knew that the only way to be forever rid of Chaos was to seal it inside within herself, her soul. Being as selfless as she was, for the future of the entire universe, she did that very thing, and Chaos disintegrated from the universe that day sealed inside Galaxia's noble heart. From there on out, the future of life itself prevailed and lived on. But was Chaos really gone…? Sailor Galaxia, however, could not handle the rampage of Chaos within her. Chaos began and kept tearing at her soul. Galaxia began to succumb to the will and evil of Chaos, and the only way to be rid of Chaos was to release her from her soul, which was not an option. If Galaxia released Chaos, Chaos would once again try to have complete authority over the universe. Galaxia's beauty and pure goodness were being diminished, so she decided to release her star seed into space, which contained every aspect of good within her. Chaos would not be able to obtain it. Galaxia had lost the battle with Chaos, and Chaos took over her body. Chaos had advised her and influenced her. Galaxia had become the universe's greatest foe, and soon the world would fall to both Galaxia and Chaos. Galaxia became a servant of Chaos by wearing golden bracelets which contained Chaos' powers. Galaxia traveled to every galaxy collecting star seeds (All things with life grow from star seeds) and sailor crystals (Sailor crystals are created as special star seeds and spread out to the chosen planets. They grow together with those planets, finally becoming guardian soldiers and defending the planets.) (46) However, some senshis' planets were destroyed, and they had nothing left. They did not want to die, so they joined Galaxia and gave their souls away. They wore bracelets that contained Chaos and their powers. This was all happening at the farther edges of the galaxy. Therefore there was peace in the Milky Way galaxy.

This 1000 year time period was called the Silver Millennium, in which Queen Selenity reined a supreme queen. During this time Sailor Senshis' Goddess sensed that the galaxy needed more protection, so she decided to let the other queens- not the supreme queen- have two children. Queen Selenity was chosen as the supreme due to the Imperium Silver Crystal. SSG did not want her to have more then one child for there was only one crystal to pass down through generations. The first child born from the queen of the planet was given the birthright to become queen; the second, however, was given the duty to be guardian of her sister and the planet. Both the princesses were evenly matched in power. During this time the so-called Moon Kingdom was having a celebration of a thousand year peace. All the people of the solar system were attending, though the celebration was interrupted by Queen Metallia and her Army of Darkness, which consisted of the generals of Earth, Beryl the sorceress, and many others. Queen Metallia wanted to dominate the Milky Way galaxy, so she attacked during the celebration in which she knew everyone attended. One of Metallia's minions was raged with jealousy of the love of Prince Endymion (the ruler of Earth and Princess Selenity (daughter of Queen Selenity). The first attack force of the solar system consisted of warriors from the planets and the younger senshis, but they fell quickly to the army of darkness as did their sisters. Queen Selenity was the only one left. She sensed the death of her daughter and the prince and that the only way to save her kingdom was to sacrifice her life by using the Imperium Silver Crystal. With the last of her strength before she died she spoke to her advisors from the planet, Mau Luna and Artemis, who changed their forms into cats. She told them to find her daughter and the senshis and revive them when the time is needed for their power. She then sent all the forms of the solar system, including Luna and Artemis, to this one planet that was the only planet that could sustain life, Earth. The other planets were all changed, and all that had been there was destroyed by Queen Metallia. As time went by on Earth, things evolved. All the first-born senshis and the princess forgot their identities and lived as normal human beings until Luna and Artemis fulfilled their mission. Chaos kept on sending evil to their galaxy, but every time the senshis defeated them all. Galaxia/ Chaos finally arrived in the Milky Way galaxy and set her hideout on the planet called Earth. Sailor Moon's last battle with Sailor Galaxia ended in a victory: she saved the universe and her friends. When Sailor Moon killed Chaos and saved Sailor Galaxia's soul, all the star seeds and sailor crystals that were taken were sent back.

But what you don't know is that part of Chaos still lived, and the evil gods collected it and used it in a plague that they were making. They released the Chaotic Plague. The Chaotic Plague was to destroy all the good things so that all that remained was evil. However, the Chaotic Plague moved too slowly, so it sent out baby plagues that moved a lot faster. However, the baby plagues soon got full and grew tired. But some of them kept going. Kuriaa saw this, and she decided that it was time to take action. Since the Moon Kingdom family was well known through the universe for their power. Kuriaa knew their power would be the only power that could help. Kuriaa knew that there was only one heir of the moon left. She sensed the heir on the third planet of the Milky Way galaxy. The name of the planet was Earth.

Peace had just come to Earth, for Chaos was destroyed. After the senshis said goodbye to the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu, Mamoru and Usagi stayed out while the senshis went home. Thus, our story begins on a chilly night in the city of Tokyo, Japan on the date November 25, 1997 at 10:00 P.M., Tokyo time.


	2. Episode 1

**The Galaxies Reunite**

**Episode 1:  
The Ring Of Destiny **

By: Eternal Meiko, Moon Princess, and Eternal Sailor Mars

The moonlight shone beautifully that evening, as Usagi and Mamoru embraced.

"Isn't it a beautiful night Mamo-chan?" Usagi asks as she smiled at him, with a certain sparkle in her eye.

Mamoru then looks deeply into Usagi's eyes as if he couldn't see anything else.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." He answered.

"Thank you" Usagi snuggled against Mamoru letting out a happy sigh, she was happy to be with him.

Suddenly, Usagi started to fall out of Mamoru's arms. She felt weak in the knee and her head started to throb. She tried to gather herself, but it seemed impossible.

Usagi groaned. Looking up, her vision began to blur.

"Usako?" Blinking, Mamoru was startled as she started to fall. He caught her before she did.

"Usako what's wrong?" He said again.

She looked up at what she hoped was Mamoru.

"M..Mamo-chan?" is all that she able to say before she passed out.

"Usako?" Mamoru then slowly picks Usagi up and starts to walk the direction to his apartment building.

"Okkaayy…I wonder why she fainted?" Mamoru thought as he carried Usagi into the apartment building where he lived.

"Don't worry Usako. Ill take good care of you. Just wake up soon, ok." He whispered softly to her as he opened the door to his apartment.

Mamoru walked in and toward his bedroom. His face began to turn red as he lay Usagi down.

"What am I doing?" He thought to himself. "Well she certainly isn't sleeping on the couch." Mamoru then found himself thinking

"To bad she's not awake." His face then turns even redder.

Mamoru turned and looked towards the bathroom.

"Hmm…I should take a shower, I feel kind of dirty."

Walking towards the bathroom, he pulled off his shirt. Mamoru opened the door he looked back at Usagi.

"I hope she's alright."

He then turned on the shower and walked in. A while later Mamoru came out of the bathroom with a towel around him. As he walked out he looked over to the bed where Usagi was, apparently she was still sleeping.

Usagi woke up, she was at a loss, not knowing where she was, and she sat up, seeing that she was in Mamoru apartment and in his bed. She looked under the covers, to see the she was only wearing a T-shirt. Usagi gasped in disbelief. She looked up, to see Mamoru in a towel.

"What happened last night?" She thought to herself.

"Good morning Usako. Did you have a good sleep?" he smiled then turned to open his closet.

"I…I..", Usagi stuttered, "W..What just happened?" She yelled at him.

Mamoru turned around quickly in surprise. He saw Usagi sitting there frozen with her face as red as a rose.

"Usako?" He says, puzzled.

Usagi jumped out of bed and started rampaging Mamoru's bedroom, looking for her clothes.

"Where…are my clothes?" She screamed.

"Usako, there right over there" Mamoru pointed at the dresser beside the bed where her clothes lay. Usagi rushed toward the dresser and grabbed them quickly.

"Uh Usako…what's wrong?" Mamoru grabbed her by the arm and held her in one place.

"I..It's nothing Mamo-chan…I just..have to go.." Usagi then ran out of his apartment, worried and scared.

"Usako! Wait!" Mamoru called after her.

"What could she be thinking?"

He felt horrible. Did Usagi think that they…?

Usagi was running down the street toward the direction of the Cherryhill Temple, Where Rei lives.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! I must be losing my mind! Mamo-cun and I didn't… We couldn't have…could we?" She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind but she couldn't. She was so freaked out that she didn't realize that she forgot to put her clothes on. Rei was outside putting one of her charms in her tree, when she all of a sudden she heard cries.

"That sounds like Usagi." Rei walked over to the stairs to see Usagi slowly walking up. Rei immediately notices the panic-stricken look on Usagi's face and the fact she was only wearing a shirt.

"Usagi-chan what's wrong? What in the world happened? Where are you're clothes?" Rei asked, very concerned.

Usagi ran to Rei and fell to the ground.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei knelt down and put her hand on Usagi's back. Usagi looks up at Rei with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were watery and her breath was heavy.

"Usagi-chan, lets go inside. Tell me what happened." Usagi stood up shakily and followed Rei inside the temple. Rei got a blanket and handed it to Usagi who sat on her bed.

"Usagi" Rei started, with her hand on Usagi's back, "Tell me what happened to you."

"Well you know how you and everyone went home right after Yaten, Taiki and Seiya went back to their planet? Well, Mamo-cun and I stayed outside a little while longer." Usagi then blushes slightly; Rei leans forward to hold Usagi's hands. "Well Mamoru and I walked along the bridge not far from where we were. We stopped and I asked him if he loved me. He said that he did. I asked him again. He answered again. I asked him how much. He said he loved me more than the stars in the galaxy. I asked him again. He said,"When he's with me he is filled with energy." Then we kissed"

Usagi looks down to the ground very red to the face.

"After we kissed, He just held me. I leaned against him and then I started feeling week. I guess I must have fainted cause I don't remember anything after that"

Usagi continued without looking up.

"When I woke up…" Usagi cheeks flushed bright red.

"Yes..?" Rei told her.

Usagi looked up a moment and the back down again covering her cheeks with her hands. "Well when I woke up I was in Mamo-cuns apartment…in his bed…and I was hardly wearing any clothes." Usagi stops and looks away, nervous and shaking. Rei looked at Usagi shocked.

"Usagi..Do you think that..?" Rei asked slowly, taking Usagi's feeling into consideration.

Usagi slowly looked up at Rei and started to shake her head.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Usagi said her eyes were getting misty again.

Rei sat here wondering what she should say to Usagi.

"Usagi..I'm so sorry" Rei said, hugging her.

Rei patted Usagi's back a little.

"I think I need some air." Usagi said, calmer now.

She sat up, wiping her eyes. Some hair had matted itself against her wet cheeks. Rei looked at Usagi in surprise.

"I'll go with you." Rei said.

Usagi was already on her way out the door. She shielded the sun from her eyes with a hand.

"Rei", Usagi said, knowing Rei was behind her," What am I going to do? I wanted it to be special..I wanted our relationship to be special."

"Usagi, You're not sure if it happened. Don't be so harsh on yourself." Rei said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah..You're right Rei. Thanks." Usagi smiled a little.

Usagi sighed, a little relieved. She only hoped it didn't happen. She wasn't ready for their relationship to go this far. She smelled the fresh air, she had always loved the temple in the morning. She looked up to see a strange ring floating in the air. Usagi was so surprised; she backed away and knocked into Rei.

"Ack!" They both screamed as they fell.

"Usagi! What are you doing?" Rei shouted at her.

When Usagi looked up, the ring wasn't there Rei didn't see it either.

"I..I don't know..I'm sorry Rei." Usagi said, thinking the floating ring was a hallucination.

Rei gave Usagi a concerned look as they both got up.

"Usagi, I really think you should go home and get some rest. Later on, when you're not freaking out, call Mamoru and ask him what really happened. He wouldn't lie to you." Rei said in a calm voice.

Usagi nodded. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. After a minute or two of staring at the spot where the ring had been just moments before, she gathered herself up.

"Let me get my clothes on, then I'll leave." Usagi said finally.

"There's no rush, you can stay as long as you'd like." Rei answered.

"No no, I really think I should go home, Thanks." Usagi turned to Rei and hugged her. "Really..Thanks. Hey if my mom calls, can you say that I stayed the night at your house? "

Rei nodded in response. Rei felt one of those connections with Usagi. It was one of those times where she regretted ever being mean to her. Rei smiled gently at her.

Usagi got dressed inside Rei's room. She was glad she had friends to talk to. Giving Rei one last thanks, Usagi was off. She walked timidly down the temple stairs and turned the direction of her house. Usagi felt lonely walking all by herself. What would she do when she got home? Usually, she would pig out on ice cream and cake in front of the T.V., but she just wasn't up to that today. She signed and turned the corner to another street. Her house was just in the distance. Only a few more minutes away.

So many questions filled her mind. Why was she letting all of this get to her? She knew Mamoru respected her…right? She'd been at Mamoru's house so many times, what was so different about last night? Being so buried in her thoughts, she didn't notice the strange ring appear again in front of her.

Usagi stopped short as she saw the ring. It was right in front of her face. Usagi froze on the spot and for a moment, she forgot about what happened last night. She stared blankly at the ring, not knowing what it was. Was it from the negaverse? Was it going to transform into a monster and eat her? What in the world is this thing?

Suddenly, the ring started to glow with a golden light.

"Hello Usagi-chan" It said.

It had kind of a comforting voice, the voice of a young girl. The glow of the ring seems to stare Usagi down. She didn't know what to think or even say.

"What is this thing?" Usagi thought to herself.

Usagi was afraid to think of anything harsh, she was afraid the ring could read her thoughts as well.

"Do not be alarmed Usagi-chan, I will not harm you." The ring said, glowing as it spoke.

No one else seems to notice the ring except Usagi.

"What…who are you?" Usagi said in a low whisper.

"I'm you're friend, that's all you need to know for now." It replied in a solemn voice.

"Wha..what do..you want?" Usagi said, a little relieved that the ring wasn't after her head.

"Usagi, listen to me, take the ring and place it on your finger, don't be afraid, I'm your friend." It said, as if it was rushing Usagi.

Usagi hesitated for a moment. She couldn't exactly leave it out here. Slowly, she reached up and took the ring into her palm, then slid it on her right middle finger. She twisted it around her finger to see the many designs.

The ring said nothing else. Usagi stared blankly at it for a while.

"What are you waiting for?" It said finally. "Go home."

Snapping back to reality, Usagi started walking once again, keeping her right hand close in sight.

Usagi finally reached her home. She wasn't sure what to think. Her mind seemed to go in slow motion.

'Why did this thing have to appear NOW?' Usagi thought to herself.

She was already having enough to deal with. Mamoru had always respected her, what would make him do anything like that to her. She tried to think positively, but the bad things came more forcefully and she couldn't stop them. The bad things are easier to believe, she remembered her friend telling her that. Her mother was in her usual place, the kitchen.

"Usagi-chan! Where were you last night?" Her mother yelled from the kitchen as soon as she walked in.

'My goodness, does she have a radar on me or what? How did she know it was me?' Usagi thought to herself.

"I went to Rei's house for the night. I'm sorry I didn't call, I got tired after…studying." Usagi felt bad lying to her mom. She seemed a little scared; her hands were a bit shaky. Her eyes shifted to the ring on her hand. She hadn't realized that her palms had been sweating. Was it from the heat outside? It wasn't that humid out…maybe her mind was still set on Mamoru?

"I'll…. be upstairs." Usagi muttered, barely loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Her mother peeped her head out of the kitchen door, only to see her daughters' feet moving up the stairs.

Usagi turned the corner of the hall to her room door. "Usagi's room" was written on a sign hanging on her door. She opened the door, seeing her room the way she had left it just days before. She closed the door and plopped down on her bed. The breath of relief that she'd been waiting for came at last. She let out a big sigh. A noise from under the bed made her alert once again. Almost instinctively, she jumped off the bed and held herself in a fighting position.

"Usagi-chan?" a faint, yet familiar voice rose from under the bed.

Usagi once again relaxed and sat back down on her bed.

"Luna, don't scare me like that!" She said in a tired voice.

The small black cat threw its front paws over the bed and climbed up slowly. Luna comfortably laid herself next to Usagi.

"I'm very proud of you Usagi. You and the senshi did an excellent job yesterday night, the Universe is safe once again." Luna said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah.." Usagi replied glumly.

Usagi didn't feel like telling Luna what happened. She was in a bad mood already and didn't need any lecturing.

"Is something wrong, oh fearless leader?" Luna asked jokingly.

"Stop it Luna." She turned away.

"Usagi, is something the matter?" Luna asked more concerned this time.

"The Universe is safe once again, thanks to the sailor senshi, do you see anyone thanking us?" Usagi said in her bad mood tone.

Luna was quite shocked. Usagi had never been the one to want praise for doing the right thing.

Luna took a short breath in to speak again, but Usagi cut her off.

"Luna, I'd like to be alone please." Usagi said in a tone the Luna wasn't sure about.

Being her guardian, Luna respected Usagi's wishes. She nodded slightly and left the room to another part of the house.

Usagi felt the hotness build up in her cheeks once more. Her vision blurred as tears formed in her eyes. She brought her hand to wipe her tear, and suddenly remembered the ring. She brought her hand up and starred at it. It said nothing. The glow had faded into more of a shine. She tried rubbing it gently, but it stayed silent. She let her hand fall back down to her side, and then lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

This was one of those moments she felt she had no friends, but felt lonely because she had no one to talk to.

"There is no time for sympathy, Usagi." The familiar voice of the ring spoke.

"What do YOU know about sympathy?" Usagi spoke with an attitude.

"That is besides the point. I have information that could alter your life, as well as the senshis' lives. The Earth Realm depends on you Usagi. You must never give up hope, you already know that." It said back.

Usagi sighed. More work for her to do?

"What is it this time? A big ugly monster attacking central Tokyo?" Usagi said sarcastically.

"No. You need to be serious. You and Mamoru.."

Usagi froze. How did this thing know about Mamoru? His name made her choke on the air she breathed in.

"You and Mamoru need to be married."

"WWHHAATTT!" Usagi stood up, screamed at her hand that held the ring.

The ring sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell you from the beginning." Usagi blinked slowly wondering what the ring meant by that.

Usagi then noticed that the ring started to shine and her eyesight began to blur.

Usagi woke up noticing that she was in space.

The ring spoke "Usagi, I have much to tell you, you seem very confused and unsure of what is going on and I totally understand why," the ring then started to glow strongly, Usagi covered her yes so she wouldn't get blinded by the light "first of all I must apologize, for I have not introduced myself," Usagi looked down to see that she had transformed into Neo Queen Serenity. "I am Sailor Senshi Goddess, the first sailor senshi ever born, the reason why I have come to you in this shape is because, the evil gods of the universe have been wanting to capture me for many centuries now. This form is the only way I may speak to you. We don't have much time left for I sense a evil force."

Serenity stood there in surprise.

"Sailor Senshi Goddess why have you come to me."

"Your highness I'm in great need of your help, the evil gods have created a chaotic plague. They took chaos' last life force. This plague is destroying the universe."

Serenity stood there silently not knowing what to say or think. She just knew that she needed to save the Universe.

"What must I do?" she asked.

The ring then showed a hologram from the jewel on her ring. Serenity was surprised by what she saw. The hologram showed Chibiusa looking much older floating in space dressed in her princess gown.

Serenity screamed at the ring "How is this possible?" the hologram then slowly faded away.

"That's an image from your future, your daughters future," Usagi blinked both eyes slowly. "Your daughter is the key to saving the universe."

The surroundings around Serenity started to blur.

Usagi woke up, and saw a blurry purple blue figure in front of her. Usagi opened her eyes as Luna licked her hand. She blinked in surprise and sat there letting the information sink in. Luna wondered why she sat there staring into space.

"What wrong your majesty?" Luna says sarcastically.

Luna jumped upon Usagi's lap without startling her. Luna thought that there must have been something terribly wrong. Usagi then slid off her bed onto her knees, causing Luna to fall into the coffee table. Luna then fell to the ground and started to meow in pain. Usagi then woke from her trance and saw that Luna was lying in front of the coffee table bruised. She grabbed Luna quickly and held her close.

Meanwhile Mamoru is leaving his apartment to run to Usagi's. Mamoru banged on the door ferociously. Usagi's brother was in his room at this time and heard the racket of Mamoru banging on the door. He rushed down the stairs quickly and answered the door. Mamoru then rushed through the door, knocking down Shingo in his way. Usagi's Mother Ikuko didn't hear a thing for she was listening to the radio in the kitchen. Usagi heard the commotion and wondered what was going on, so she went on her instincts and transformed in to Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon (ESM) stood at the top of the stairs ready with her Eternal Tier in her hands. Mamoru stopped 2 feet away from ESM on the stairs shocked. ESM noticed that it was Mamoru and right then started to think about the information that Sailor Senshis Goddes had told her. ESM stood there looking into space again. Mamoru noticed and snapped his fingers.

"What are you thinking about Usako?" Mamoru asked as he slowly moved towards her reaching out to hold her hand.

Mamoru's Warm hands woke Usagi from her trance. As she came out of her trance, she transformed back to Usagi.

Mamoru stood in front of Usagi with worry. Usagi slowly looked up at Mamoru and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned about her.

Usagi kept on stepping back until she stood right beside her room door. She then turned quickly and ran into her room and slammed the door. Mamoru blinked quickly with wonder, and then suddenly remembered that he knocked Shingo down and ran back to where he laid.

Mamoru helped Shingo slowly get up. Shingo was pretty angry for he got a bump on his head. Mamoru apologized and said that he really needed to speak to Usagi and didn't notice he was there. Shingo understood and told Mamoru that he better go talk to Usagi. Mamoru nodded and ran back up the stairs.

For a few moments Mamoru stood in front of Usagi's bedroom door. Right when he started to hear Usagi crying he rushed in. Mamoru stood in the door watching Usagi cry the most she has in her life. Usagi heard the door open and stood up to see whom it was at the door and saw Mamoru. Usagi stared at Mamoru with tears pouring out of her eyes. Mamoru couldn't stand it so he walked towards her.

"Usagi we must talk" said Mamoru as he sat himself down beside Usagi.  
Usagi nodded while sniffle ling and put her head back into her knees looking down.

"Usako please look at me?" Mamoru said while moving his body as close as he could to her.

Usagi saw Mamoru's leg through her legs noticing he was right beside her. She then felt Mamoru's hands lifting her head up to make her look right into his eyes.

Usagi then suddenly put her arms around his neck and started crying into his chest. Mamoru shrugged for he wasn't expecting Usagi to do this. But he felt so relieved that she did, for the whole night he missed her and wanted to talk and hold her badly. Mamoru held Usagi tightly and laid his head onto hers trying to comfort her.

Suddenly a light from the ring started to surround them. Mamoru's closed eye darkness started to turn bright, so he opened his eyes and was surprised by the light he saw.

"Usako" Mamoru said while patting Usagi's head. "There's a strange light surrounding us" Usagi then slowly moved away from Mamoru and wipped her tears away.

Usagi and Mamoru then noticed it was her ring that she wore that was glowing.

"Where did you get that ring Usako?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi blinked quickly while looking at Mamoru. Usagi then stood up and walked around her room nervously.

"Right after I left your apartment I went to Rei's where we talked. Right when I came out of the shrine a ring floated in front of me. The Ring started to speak.

"What did the ring say?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi didn't want to tell him for she knew that he would worry about as much as she was.

Luna then suddenly woke up and saw that Mamoru was there. Mamoru and Usagi noticed Luna waking up.

"Are you alright now Luna?" Usagi asked concerned.

Luna nodded but still limped as she moved towards them. Mamoru then stood up and helped Luna up to the bed. Usagi smiled and walked to the bed and kneeled down in front of Luna and started petting her.

"I'm sorry Luna…" Usagi said upsettingly. Luna and Usagi looked at each other with tears. Luna moved herself closer to Usagi and purred against her chest.

Suddenly Luna, Mamoru and Usagi heard footsteps. Usagi ran to the door, opened it and looked down the hallway. It was Usagi's father coming home from work, which meant it, was 5 pm.

"Hello Usagi" Usagi father Kengi said while walking into his room.

Usagi turned around and re-entered her room. Mamoru sat there looking down at the floor which made Usagi feel really weird for she wanted to talk to him about what the ring said but she also didn't want to see him for what he did to her 2 nights before. Her head was spinning with questions. Luna could tell Usagi was confused. Suddenly Mamoru stood up and looked at Usagi with tears in his eyes.

"I guess I'll be leaving, for it seems you don't want to talk to me." Mamoru said upsettingly.

Mamoru started to walk slowly towards the door but gained speed while passing Usagi who stood in the doorway fallowing every move he made. Usagi turned around and reached out.

"Uh." Usagi stopped herself from saying anything for she saw that Mamoru was gone before she could stop him.

She didn't even know why she tried to stop him from leaving. Ever since that night in his apartment she didn't want to see him.

"Usagi?" Luna said suddenly taking Usagi out of her daze.

Usagi turned towards Luna and kneeled down before her. Luna saw that Usagi was emotionally exhausted, so she climbed on to her lap and cuddled her. Usagi yawned and slowly laid herself down on her bedroom floor.

Mean while at the shrine…

Makoto, Ami, Minako, Rei, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka Hotaru were all at the shrine having some tea and talking of their past battles and experiences. However Artemis was missing, Minako didn't see him in the morning, which worried her. Minako wasn't the only one worrying; Rei was worrying about Usagi.

Setsuna, all of the sudden spoke out which startled everyone.

"Has anyone seen Usagi after the night that the Starlights went home?"

Everyone froze and thought for a few minutes. Rei then blurted out quickly that she saw Usagi yesterday afternoon. Everyone quickly turned to Rei's direction. Rei stared down at the floor and started to tell everyone what usagi had told her. The room was very quiet as Rei told everyone.

Artemis then suddenly rushed into the shrine. Everyone turned to his direction.

"Artemis where have you been?" Minako asked angrily.

Artemis looked exhausted and sore. He slowly limped over to Minako. Though Minako ran quickly to Artemis in concern and kneeled down in front of him. Minako slowly lifted Artemis up and saw that there was blood on his leg. She held him close.

Artemis could barely breathe right, Minako started to worry. Ami slowly then walked over to Artemis, and checked his leg with her computer visor. It seemed that Artemis was attacked and infected by something.

Ami slowly stood up; everyone was curious at what happened so they surrounded Ami.

"Everyone I'm sorry to say this but I don't think our job as Sailor Senshis is over yet.

Everyone looked at each other. Minako then stood and laid Artemis onto a chair and wrapped his wound. Minako looked down at artemis and wondered how he had gotten his wound.

"What happened Artemis?" Makoto Asked before Minako could.

Artemis spoke but had a hard time doing so.

"I was attacked some kind of monster, a demon I think." Artemis then passed out.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. Haruka and Michiru walked towards the door then turned around.

"I think we should go talk to our princess" everyone then nodded and fallowed Haruka and Michiru to the Tsukino's.

Mean while on the street of Usagi home…

Mamoru was walking back home from Usagi's. He seemed distant and unsure of what to do, think or say.

"Hey isn't that everyone walking this way?" he glinted his eyes, and knew that it was sure them, a few blocks away.

Haruka and Michiru were surprised to see Mamoru. Everyone stopped including Mamoru. They all stood there staring at each other for a few minutes.

Makoto was the first one to speak.

"Mamoru how's Usagi and yourself?"

Mamoru shrugged and looked to the side. "Um… were fine." Rei could sense that Mamoru wasn't happy and that something was wrong.

Rei started walking and grabbed Mamoru's T-shirt while passing him. Everyone then just fallowed.

Mean while at the Tsukino's..

Usagi and Luna still slept, after sleeping a few hours. Shingo sat on the couch watching TV holding a ice package to his head. He couldn't stop worrying about his sister he knew that something must have happened to her.

Shingo then decided to go upstairs and see how she was. He went upstairs when a commercial came.

Shingo knocked on the door to Usagi's room. Luna heard the knock slowly woke up. She stretched and stood up. Usagi still slept, Luna glared at her and then licked her.

Usagi felt the moisture and roughness of Luna's tongue, she groaned slightly then opened her eyes.

"What Luna im tired?" Usagi sat up slowly.

Luna looked towards the door. Usagi heard the second knock and walked towards door. Shingo then slowly opened the door before she could.

"Usagi are you alright?" Shingo asked with concern, "I know im not supposed to worry since I'm a boy but I am so…can you please tell me." Usagi looked at him and started to cry.

Right as she began to hug Shingo the doorbell rang. Usagi and Shingo looked down the hallway.

"I'll get it…" Usagi's mother screamed from downstairs.

Usagi's mother then opened the door. She was surprised at how many people were outside.

"Hello everyone, Usagi's up in her bedroom, you may go up" Everyone smiled except Mamoru.

Usagi heard a rumpus, so she walked towards the stairway.

Usagi's eyes lit up, "Everyone? Why are you here?" Usagi then saw Mamoru's Face and lost the shine on her face.

"We need to have a meeting" Ami said while passing everyone on the stairway to hug Usagi.

Usagi nodded but didn't really feel like having one right at that moment. Suddenly Usagi's mom spoke.

"Usagi you may use the TV room if you'd like and Ill get some tea and snacks ready.

Usagi waved her hand, meaning for everyone to follow which everyone did. Usagi led everyone to the 10th street Park. Once they arrived Usagi told them to sit themselves down. And tells them everything that she learned from Sailor Senshi Goddess (SSG). Usagi then noticed that Mamoru was the most stunned at hearing the news.

Mamoru then walked out of the park looking dumbfounded. Mamoru turned and saw that Usagi didn't notice and she stood there answering everyone's questions.

*No wonder Usagi was upset when I visited her earlier today. Maybe I should just leave her alone for right now; she seems to have everything under control.

Luna and Artemis walked slowly in front of Usagi. Everyone directed their attention to the two cats.

"How are were going to cure Artemis from this virus?" Luna asked with worry.

Artemis looked at Luna with surprise, for he never knew Luna cared this much for him.

Meanwhile at the Tokyo tower…

Mamoru was looking down at the town from the top. Suddenly a flashing object flew towards Mamoru. He gasped as the ring smashed through the tower glass.

Mamoru stood there starring at the ring on the floor. The ring glows just like Usagi's did when he was holding her in her room. The Light then surrounds him and transports him into space. Mamoru then looks around and then notices that he transformed into Prince Endymion his true Identity. Endymion saw then the same images that Usagi saw, though he noticed that SSG wasn't standing in front of him, like usagi said she was for her.

Once the images ended Prince Endymion changed back to Mamoru. Everyone stared at him, which made Mamoru feel uncomfortable so he ran outside the tower to go back to the park.

Meanwhile everyone was resting…

Mamoru then came rushing into the park, which then made him stumble. Usagi gasped and ran towards him.

"Mamoru are you alright?" Usagi asked concerned.

Mamoru then stood and wiped the dirt off his shirt. Usagi held his hand as he got up. Both rings began glow. Usagi noticed hers but then noticed that Mamoru had one also. Usagi went to go look at Mamoru ring, but then suddenly as she got closer to his she felt the rings power grow. The light then shot up into the sky. Everyone then gasped and looked into the sky.

As they began to look they saw a map form. Artemis noticed the red dot on the map.

"That's where I was attacked," He screamed suddenly.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in unison.

Mamoru: transforms

Usagi: moon eternal, make-up!

Ami: mercury crystal power, make-up!

Rei: mars crystal power, make-up!

Makoto: Jupiter crystal power, make-up!

Minako: Venus crystal power, make-up

Haruka: Uranus Planet power, make-up

Michiru: Neptune Planet power, make-up

Setsuna: Pluto Planet power, make-up

Hotaru: Saturn Planet power, make-up

"This way everyone" Artemis screams while running in the direction of where he was attacked.

Artemis leads them on to the roofs of houses. Venus grabs Artemis before he jumps up.

"Artemis you shouldn't be running with that leg of yours," Artemis looks up at Venus and nods.

Artemis points his paw in the direction of the enemy. Everyone follows behind Venus.

Venus gasps as she saw a blast from a few kilometers away.

"Everyone hurry" Venus says with exhaustion.

ESM runs ahead of Venus, which surprised everyone. ESM looks in the corner of her eye and sees that Tuxedo Kamen was right beside her.

Luna jumps off the roof and runs into one of the citizens that were badly infected. Everyone then stops and sees that the person is covered by green mucus, which is twinned into a rope like way.

Mercury pushes her earing to put her computer visor and brings out her mini computer. She then analyzes the mucus and finds out that acidic which means it will eat away the internal organs of any species.

Luna Gasps and looks back at Artemis worried. Artemis shakes with fear in Venus' arms.

ESM runs with anger towards the monster that is 1 kilometer away.

"ESM wait where are you going?" asked Tuxedo Kamen while standing up slowly looking in the direction she was running towards.

Everyone ran after ESM for they were worried about her doing one of her idiotic things.

Finally the Senshis caught up to the monster. ESM then gasped for what she saw in front of her. First thing she noticed was the monsters size, a ten-foot monster with green skin. On his biceps, forearms, and stomach there lay green spores, and on his head their laid horns with tentacles like hair. He had spikes around his entire head that were as sharp as arrowheads, and a round mouth filled with fang like teeth.

The monster came charging at ESM. All the senshis then call on there power and put a barrier around ESM. The monster then stumbles back when touching the barrier, which disappears right after.

Mercury then screams out

" Everyone let me analyze this monster before you do anything" ESM stood there impatiently as Mercury found out info about the monster. Mercury's eyes widen as she found his weak point.

The monster then attacks suddenly which caught them all off guard. Mercury then rushed for in her attack pose.

Mercury: "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

The monster cried out in pain as the attack hit the spores on his torso.  
Everyone then called out there attacks all together.

Mars: "Flame Sniper"  
Jupiter: "Oak Evolution"  
Venus: "Love and Beauty Shock"  
Uranus: "World Shaking"  
Neptune: "Deep Submerge"  
Pluto: "Dead Scream"  
Saturn: In defense she stands ready with Silent Wall. The monster was then hit with everything the outer and inner senshis threw at him. The blast caused a large explosion that made the Senshis believe that they actually destroyed him.

When the smoke cleared a large blast hole was there. Though the monster was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the monster walked out of the hole, which surprised everyone.

Luna and Artemis hid behind a garbage can a few meters away. "ESM believe in yourself and beat this monster" Luna screamed suddenly to ESM.

ESM Looked back at Luna and nodded.

The monster charged at ESM though ESM saw this and spoke her attack at once. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" The shot then hit the monster in his face, which then made the monster scream in pain. The monster slowly fell to his knees and disappeared. Luna and Artemis rushed over to everyone smiling and giggle ling, for they were so proud of the senshis. Mamoru was the only one who was paying attention to ESM. ESM didn't move from her spot she just stared. Then suddenly her energy gave in and she fainted. Everyone's transformation slowly faded away Everyone rushed to Usagi's side. Ami noticed that she was very week from letting out that last attack. *"That last attack must have been the strongest that she has ever been able to do" whispered Ami as she checked Usagi's health.

Mamoru lifted Usagi up into his arms and started to take Usagi back home. Luna then ran and jumped onto Mamoru's shoulder. Slowly everyone got up to go home.

***************************************************  
Meanwhile at the Tsukino's…

Mrs Tsukino was worrying about Usagi, for she had phoned all her friends houses, but even they were gone.  
Mr Tsukino Sat on the couch watching TV while Shingo was in his room listening to music. "Shingo turn down your music!" Mrs Tsukino yells upstairs in anger. "Sweet Heart let him be…" Mr Tsukino said a annoyed. Suddenly Mrs and Mr Tsukino hear a knock at the door. Mrs Tsukino looks over at her Mr Tsukino to see if he would answer but he just sat there.

Mrs Tsukino opened the door to find that Mamoru was carrying Usagi. Mrs Tsukino gasped and waved her hands to tell Mamoru to come in.

Mamoru stepped in, Mr Tsukino turned around and gasped for what he saw. He ran to Mamoru.

"What happened?" Mr Tsukino asked Mamoru.

"She fell asleep in my arms at the park" he replied.

Mr and Mrs Tsukino led Mamoru upstairs and to her room. Mamoru then slowly laid Usagi down.

Mr and Mrs Tsukino then led Mamoru to the door and said farewell.


	3. Episode 2

**The Galaxies Reunite**

**Episode 2:  
The Moments of Forever Truth.**

By: Eternal Meiko, Moon Princess, and Eternal Sailor Mars  
(nov27)

_The sun shone brightly that next morning. Usagi's eyes twitched from the light. She slowly opened her eyes._

"_Uh…" she groaned while holding her forehead._

_Mrs. Tsukino was in the kitchen making breakfast, she noticed the time, as usual she knew that her daughter would keep on sleeping throughout the day if somebody didn't wake her up._

Usagi slowly sat up her whole body was sore and weak. Her eyesight seemed dazed

"What happened?" she asked herself.

A picture flashed in front of her eyes then disappeared in a second.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. The monster attacked Artemis…" Usagi then gasped

"Artemis!"

Luna who was sleeping at the end of Usagi's bed woke up suddenly.

"What's wrong Usagi?" A tear then started to slowly fall down her cheek. Luna slowly got up and nuzzled against her. Usagi smiled and picked her up.

"Well I guess I better get changed." Right then Usagi heard a knock at her door.

"_Usagi wake up. Usagi!" it was her mother._

Usagi then looked towards the clock beside her bed. It was already 12pm. 

"_I'm up mother!" She screamed towards the door. Usagi then started to feel dizzy. Her body wobbled a bit, Luna ran towards Usagi. _

"_Are you alright?" Luna asked worryingly. Usagi shook her head and answered_

"_Yeah I'm fine, just still a little weak from the battle." _

_Luna smiled. "You fought very well last night, I was very proud of you." Usagi nodded then walked towards her closet._

_Meanwhile Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were at the shrine._

_Everyone was sitting in a circle around Artemis who was close to death, still in their senshi outfits. They had been analyzing Artemis the whole night. Artemis laid their unconscious. Ami knew that she had to find the virus quickly. Right then a green parasite left Artemis' mouth. Everyone gasped and covered their mouths and noses. _

_Ami pushed her earring and walked towards the parasite. The computer analyzed that the virus was hurt somehow. It seemed that Artemis' powers were something the virus wasn't expecting. Ami yelled to Rei for her to go get a jar. Rei rushed and got one. Ami grabbed it from Rei and then rushed her hand towards the virus mist before it disappeared. Ami got the parasite. Everyone sighed in relief._

_Minako ran to Artemis and lifted him up into her arms. She looked worryingly at Artemis, right then Artemis' eye twitched. Minako smiled with a tear in her eye. Artemis then looked up._

"_I'm back everyone, what happened?" Everyone cried in joy and ran towards Artemis._

Ami knew the virus seemed to be week from the power of the moon. Artemis had gotten that power serving Queen Serenity in the past. Ami still wanted to analyze the virus more. They needed to know more about it and why it came to earth. Everyone then untransformed, they were all exhausted so they all went home. 

_The next day….._

_Usagi walked out of her house and down the road and bumped into Mamoru and smiled at him. "I am sorry I was avoiding you. I mean…..well I thought that….." she did not know how to say it without offending him._

"_I know what you mean and no, that never happened. You were soaked and so without looking, yes my eyes were closed the whole time, I took you soaked clothes off and dried them after I gave you a large shirt of mine. I would never, ever do something like that to you Usako. You know that. I love you too much to do that to you." Mamoru looked into her eyes as he said this and then kissed her deeply._

_Usagi was relieved to know that nothing had happened that night. Now she knew the whole story. And she was happy that she did. As she kissed back she smiled. After breaking the kiss she spoke. "Mamo-chan I am sorry that I even began to think that did happen. I was just so shocked to sake in that shirt that I did not know what to do or think. All I know is that I was scared._

"_I went to Rei after I left and told her what happened and she was scared as well but knew you would respect me and my wishes and she helped me."_

_Meanwhile:_

_The outer senshi were just finishing lunch and decided to go for a walk. As they went out, the phone rang and it was Ami._

"_Guys, come to the park. I analyzed this mist even more and there is a major problem. Please contact the rest if you can. I will get the inners. This is so not good. Meet in 10 minutes."_

_Haruka hung up the phone, shaking and pale as ever as she turned to the others. "Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, we got a very serious problem. We need to contact the others and meet in the park in 10 minutes. Come on. Lets spilt up."_

_They all went separate ways. Michiru caught up with Makoto and Rei in the Mall. Haruka ran into (literally) Minako. Setsuna went to Ami's to help her out and Hotaru went to see Usagi and Mamoru but stopped when she saw them talking._

_Hotaru knew there was something the matter because of the tone in their voices. She then decided that it was none of her business to hear, so she took a different route to the park._

_Once Hotaru arrived she noticed the inners and other outers standing in a circle. She ran up to see what was going on. Setsuna then looked back and noticed hotaru with a worried face. _Once all the inner and outer senshi arrived ami started to explain her ideas on how to defeat the next virus.

"Everyone I think I know when the next attack will be!" ami said as she sits herself down on the outside scurt of the fountain. "It will be in 2 years, I calculated this by noticing that the parasite died once it left Artemis and that these are the life forces of the monster"

The inner and outer senshis looked at each other with determination in their eyes and nodded. Right then Usagi rushed in with a smile and sparkles in her eyes. "Your Late, Usagi!" Rei said as she turned around to face usagi. Usagi ran towards Rei and jumped with her arms open to give her a hug. Rei looked surprised and shocked as she accepted the hug from usagi. Everyone else then laughed.

"What did I miss everyone?" Usagi said as she let go of Rei. Ami then explained privately to Usagi as everyone was walking out of the park.


	4. Fanfiction Ideas

**Fanfiction Ideas**

From the year 1994 to 1997 the inner senshi go to highschool, have prom, and graduate. But during these years the virus randomly attacks small machines (more like as if a person hacked into the whole mainframe power and internet sytems of tokyo) and ami chan soon or later realizes its purpose to late and during Xmas of 97 the mother virus shutsdown the town of tokyo and the senshi must figure out how to bring the city back to normal. 2 years later September of 99 usagi and mamoru get married, and go on their honeymoon where chibiusa is conceived. Right on their way home from their honeymoon the mother virus attacks earth with a force unimaginable. Usagi senses a few minutes early to the closure of the impact and uses the silver crystal to destroy the virus and the damage that was occurring to earth is frozen by making the earth sleep for a hundred years. The crystal gave the people of earth the ability to live as young adults for thousands of years.

Once it turned September 2099, the silver crystal woke up Usagi, she then uses the crystal to rebuild earth. During the beginning of June 2100 a coronation ceremony is held to make Usagi Neo Queen Serenity and Mamoru King Endymion of earth. The announcement is heard all over the solar system. The sisters of the senshis attend, and the starlights. Because of the earth being rebuilt the four guardian of the king and the four amazon quartet senshis are resurrected.

Chibiusa is then born in June 30 2100. Because of the power of the crystal, Chibiusa stopped aging after her early childhood years. Her powers not yet awakened, she lives as a little girl for over 900 years. The inner and outer senshis decide to give chibiusa a gift the day shes born. A gift of immense beauty and immortality by combining their powers and their love and hope. Neo Queen serenity then gives Chibiusa the four amazon quartet senshis to protect her.

As the years go by the inner senshis re fall in love with the four generals and soon have children afterwards.

SSG then contacts Neo Queen Serenity and tells her that there is still one more senshis to be found in their galaxy. Her name was Sailor Solaris and her star seed was lost on earth after the war with chaos. Now she lives as a normal human not knowing her true identity as a senshi. SSG told Serenity and all the senshis to find her before her star seed truly fades away.

As soon as the senshi find Sailor Solaris, SSG contacts them and tells them that they must travel across the universe, to search for the newly born senshis of this era, for the chaotic virus is in search for the immortal energy that comes from their star seeds. Meaning that all the chibi senshis are targets also.

SSG then teleports them to the edge of their galaxy and gives new powers to the inner and outer senshis.

ESM= Sailor Cosmos

Inners= eternal

outers=eternal

starlights stay the same

chibisenshis= normal names of planets

All the senshi and SSG then travel from one galaxy to another searching for the newly born senshis of this era.

As they travel they find out that all the newly borns have been taken and that the virus is growing at an immense speed, and that the only way to defeat it is to sacrifice the most powerful newly born era senshi meaning chibimoon.


End file.
